Hitoya
by titpuce86
Summary: Quand on revient sur ses traces, on découvre parfois des surprises inattendues...


**Disclaimer** : Jiraiya appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre Ayame et Hitoya sont à moi.

**AN** : cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof dont le principe est le suivant : 1 thème, 1 heure, 1 texte. En l'occurrence j'ai utilisé ici plusieurs thèmes : «centenaire», «ours» et «étranger» et donc, j'ai dépassé quelque peu la contrainte horaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitoya<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamichi était une petite bourgade située à moins d'une heure de la frontière entre Kusa, le Pays de l'Herbe, et Hi, le Pays du Feu. En temps normal, c'était un village tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, avec ses rizières, ses mûriers et ses vergers qui ceinturaient les maisons regroupées à proximité de la rivière. Sa population était essentiellement composée de paysans et de leurs familles, les seules exceptions étant le magasin général et l'auberge situés dans la rue principale. Cette petite extravagance était due à la position stratégique de la bourgade. En effet si le village, niché dans une petite vallée à moins de deux heures de la frontière avec Hi, ne payait pas de mine, il n'en était pas moins le dernier lieu réellement habité avant la frontière avec Taki, le Pays de la Cascade. Après lui, la zone montagneuse qu'il précédait n'était peuplée que de trappeurs et de quelques relais pour les voyageurs qui, de l'avis de ces derniers, pratiquaient des prix exorbitants et complètement abusifs. La plupart des rares caravanes à se diriger dans cette direction – après tout Taki et Kusa n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin s'en fallait – préféraient donc s'arrêter à Yamamichi pour y passer la nuit et faire leurs dernières provisions avant d'affronter les cols et passes du massif et les bêtes sauvages qui l'habitaient.<p>

Ce que moins de gens savaient et certainement pas la grande majorité des civils, y compris ceux vivant à Yamamichi, c'était que le village était également le point de départ le plus oriental pour la sente, à peine visible parmi les rochers, qui traversait le pays d'est en ouest, menant les initiés presque directement de Hi jusqu'à Tsuchi, le Pays de la Terre. Certes, le chemin était rude, étroit et escarpé, passant au bord de nombreux ravins et à travers des cols souvent menacés par les éboulis et forçant par endroits le voyageur à grimper jusqu'aux sommets que ne quittaient jamais les neiges éternelles. Mais pour un ninja aguerri, le passage était possible et puisqu'une fois de plus les Villages cachés d'Iwa et de Konoha se faisaient la guerre, la petite sente montagnarde avait vu ces derniers temps plus d'activité qu'à son accoutumée.

Bien sûr, ne s'y aventurait pas qui voulait. Après tout, outre les dangers évoqués auparavant, il fallait désormais faire avec le risque de croiser une patrouille ennemie, aussi bien en provenance d'Iwa que de Kusa qui n'appréciait guère d'être devenu à plusieurs reprises un champ de bataille pour les deux puissances en conflit et qui s'accrochait de son mieux aux lambeaux de sa neutralité. Et, partant du principe que pour garder un secret, il vaut mieux ne le révéler à personne, il y avait actuellement moins d'une dizaine de ninjas de Konoha au courant de l'existence du sentier. Jiraiya était bien entendu l'un de ceux-là. Non seulement à cause de son statut de Sannin, avec tout ce que ça comportait d'avantages et d'inconvénients, mais également et peut-être surtout parce qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe qui avait balisé le passage moins d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Ce qui expliquait sa présence aujourd'hui à quelques minutes de l'entrée de Yamamichi.

S'il avait troqué sa tenue de Jounin contre les simples vêtements d'un marchand ambulant, n'importe quelle personne qui le connaissait un tant soit peu serait encore capable de le reconnaître. D'après Orochi, si quelqu'un le reconnaissait de loin, il ignorerait la ressemblance car après tout, Jiraiya des Crapauds n'oserait sûrement pas être aussi visible dans ce qui était techniquement un territoire ennemi et la ressemblance entre ce vieux bonhomme et le fameux ninja était évidemment une simple coïncidence. Son coéquipier appelait ça se cacher en pleine vue. Les idées que pouvaient avoir les génies… Enfin, l'avantage du rythme lent imposé par son déguisement était qu'il avait le temps d'admirer le paysage et de se remémorer son dernier passage dans la région. Après tout, si sa mission était d'importance, elle n'était pas non plus d'une urgence cruciale, son sensei, ses coéquipiers et même cet agaçant mais si attachant blondinet qu'était son apprenti avaient la situation bien en main sur les champs de bataille. Et de toute façon, le terrain de prédilection actuel pour leur petit conflit, à savoir le Pays de la Pluie, était justement entré dans sa saison des pluies. Autrement dit, visibilité quasi-nulle, un sol boueux au possible et un froid humide qui s'insinuait partout. Les ninjas étaient peut-être légèrement (bon d'accord énormément) kamikaze sur les bords, mais personne n'aimait combattre dans des conditions pareilles. Et après deux ans de conflits et maintenant que la fin de la guerre se profilait (avec un peu de chance, dans moins d'un an ils en auraient fini avec ce foutoir espérait Jiraiya), il devenait crucial pour les deux leaders de maintenir le moral de leurs troupes pour qu'elles puissent fournir l'effort nécessaire à remporter la victoire de façon décisive.

Et Jiraiya devait trouver des renseignements sur les plans de bataille du Tsuchikage et de ses commandants pour la fin de la saison des pluies. Il avait trois mois pour infiltrer Tsuchi (une tâche loin d'être aisée), Iwa (et son nouveau système de sécurité, apparemment redoutable) et le QG d'Onoki, le Sandaime Tsuchikage (une mission quasi-impossible et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir). A défaut, il lui faudrait s'introduire dans une des tentes de commandement dans les camps où s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied les ninjas d'Iwa, une tâche peut-être encore plus dure car les déploiements changeaient régulièrement et le temps qu'il apprenne les habitudes d'un commandant, celui-ci pouvait déjà être remplacé. Idem pour tous les codes de sécurité. Bref, une petite mission bien sympathique comme les aimait Jiraiya. Enfin, il était un Sannin, alors il devrait bien parvenir à quelque chose non ?

En attendant, il admirait le paysage, les courbes des montagnes parsemées de pins et d'érables et celles des terrasses des rizières lui rappelant celles au combien plus attrayantes d'Ayame, la ravissante jeune fille qui avait plus qu'agréablement animé son dernier passage dans la région. Sa mission, six mois après celle où il avait découvert la sente montagnarde, avait été un vol en solitaire et sa couverture avait été étrangement similaire à celle qu'il avait adoptée aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, il avait dû patienter six jours dans le village à attendre une caravane qui traversait les montagnes en destination de Taki. Caravane qu'il avait bien sûr abandonnée en pleine montagne pour rejoindre le passage vers Tsuchi, en faisant croire à sa mort tragique, dévoré par un des ours sauvages qui peuplaient les montagnes et n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer aux humains en période de disette.

En attendant et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, il avait fureté ici et là. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber. Tout à fait par hasard, il avait rencontré Ayame qui revenait seule des champs. Galamment et puisque la nuit tombait, il l'avait reconduite chez elle. Il l'avait croisée de nouveau le lendemain et le jour d'après. Le quatrième soir, elle leur avait fait faire un détour par un des nombreux bosquets qui parsemaient les alentours du village. Elle voulait lui montrer un de ses endroits préférés avait-elle dit. Ils avaient débouché sur un méandre de la rivière voisine. Les rochers du lit du cours d'eau formaient deux goulots d'étranglement et avaient causé la présence d'une petite mare à l'eau claire. Mutine, elle lui avait affirmé que l'eau était à cet endroit moins froide qu'ailleurs et pour le lui prouver avait relevé ses jupes et trempé ses pieds dans l'eau. Remontant le tissu un peu plus entre ses mains, elle avait pénétré dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses cuisses. Jiraiya n'avait jamais su si sa chute l'instant d'après avait été programmée pour l'aguicher ou s'il s'était réellement agi d'un accident. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, soulignant chacune de ses courbes. Elle avait rougi, baissé légèrement la tête avant de la relever d'un air de défi.

Pas du type à refuser ce genre d'invitation, Jiraiya avait enlevé la plupart de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon et l'avait rejointe dans la rivière. La suite avait été presque inévitable. Les deux soirs suivants, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés près de l'eau et puis Jiraiya avait dû partir. Les adieux n'avaient pas été des plus larmoyants, les deux savaient en commençant leur brève liaison que celle-ci était vouée à ne pas durer. Jiraiya en avait gardé un bon souvenir et il espérait que c'était également le cas d'Ayame.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, oui, c'était bien tout près d'ici que se trouvait leur petit nid d'amour. Juste au pied de ce bosquet de keyakis centenaires dont il apercevait les cimes de l'autre côté du chemin. Jiraiya s'accorda un petit sourire au souvenir de cette aventure avant de continuer sa route.

« Keiichiro ? »

La voix était hésitante. Et féminine. Et elle utilisait le nom de sa couverture la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Yamamichi. Hum, voilà qui risquait de s'avérer problématique. Que faire, que faire ? La femme arriva face à lui et s'exclama, beaucoup plus certaine.

« Keiichiro, c'est bien toi ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

-Ayame, salua-t-il aimablement, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute et il venait de passer les dix dernières minutes à se souvenir des bons moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie de cette femme. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien, assura-t-elle. Ça alors, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

-Une bonne surprise j'espère », fit-il, légèrement séducteur. Après tout cela faisait presque une décade désormais et Ayame était certainement mariée désormais.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle en rougissant. Tu…tu es là pour longtemps ?, interrogea-t-elle anxieusement.

-Je ne fais que passer », dit-il.

Oui, plus de doute maintenant, la ravissante Ayame à la fois timide et aguicheuse d'il y a dix ans était définitivement mariée et à en juger par sa taille, probablement mère de plusieurs enfants. C'était toujours le problème quand on croisait de vieilles connaissances, surtout s'il s'agissait de civils. Ayame et lui allaient probablement avoir une conversation plus ou moins difficile et puis une fois arrivés au village (après tout c'était là qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux), ils se sépareraient poliment et se dirigeraient chacun dans une direction, lui vers l'auberge et elle vers sa maison, son mari et ses enfants. Vers sa vie bien rangée dans laquelle il n'avait, ni, pour être franc, ne désirait aucune place.

Aussi fut-il quelque peu surpris lorsqu'elle l'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. Elle avança l'excuse que son mari était absent et qu'il y avait en ce moment à l'auberge un groupe d'hommes en qui elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance et qu'elle se sentirait plus en sécurité s'il y avait un homme dans sa maison cette nuit. L'excuse était mince et pour un ninja du calibre de Jiraiya, il était évident que sans être un mensonge, c'était loin d'être la raison principale de sa demande. Aurait-il laissé un souvenir plus marquant qu'il l'avait imaginé au point qu'Ayame désire une aventure extraconjugale ? Peut-être avait-elle des problèmes de couple ? Mais il devait avouer que cette invitation l'arrangeait bien, puisqu'elle rendait sa présence dans le village beaucoup plus discrète que s'il avait couché à l'auberge. Et elle ne serait pas la première femme à l'inviter dans son lit conjugal ou à s'épancher à propos des défauts de son époux. Avec le temps, il avait appris à écouter patiemment le récit de leurs troubles et, plus souvent qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, il avait terminé la nuit en un mélange de confident-épaule sur laquelle pleurer plutôt qu'en amant. Mais ce rôle ne lui déplaisait pas plus que cela. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait assez aisément trouver une maîtresse pour une nuit ou davantage et accordait donc de bonne grâce son oreille et son épaule à ces femmes en détresse.

Sur le chemin qui menait à sa maison, Ayame fit preuve d'une certaine nervosité qui allait au-delà du simple souci de ce que pourraient bien dire ses voisins et Jiraiya soupira intérieurement. Apparemment ce soir ce serait larmes et récriminations. D'un autre côté, vu la taille réduite des bâtisses du village et la présence potentielle de plusieurs enfants, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale de la maison qui était vide. Dans la cheminée mijotait une marmite à l'odeur alléchante. Par la fenêtre de derrière qui était ouverte, Jiraiya pouvait apercevoir et entendre plusieurs enfants en train de jouer. Certainement la progéniture d'Ayame.

Celle-ci se rapprocha nerveusement de la fenêtre, lui jetant au passage plusieurs coups d'œil quelques peu inquiets. Intrigué de ce qui pouvait la tracasser à ce point, il la rejoignit et regarda à son tour les enfants à l'extérieur. Vu leur nombre, leur coloration et leurs âges respectifs, il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas tous à Ayame, hypothèse renforcée par le fait que la cour dans laquelle ils jouaient était commune à plusieurs maisons voisines. Le ninja ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait inquiéter ainsi son hôtesse lorsqu'une fillette sortit d'une des maisons avec un bambin sur la hanche, en train de finir de lui essuyer la bouche. Jiraiya se figea.

« Elle s'appelle Hitoya, commença nerveusement Ayame. Elle a huit ans. Aki m'a épousé même si j'étais enceinte et il s'occupe bien d'elle, comme si elle était sa fille. »

Elle parlait rapidement désormais, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire avant qu'il ne l'interrompe ou ne s'en aille. Jiraiya l'écoutait distraitement babiller avec nervosité à propos de l'enfant. De son enfant.

Car entre son âge (Ayame et lui avaient eu leur petite aventure il y a presque neuf ans), la couleur de ses cheveux (de façon évidente le même blanc que lui) et la ressemblance de plusieurs de leurs traits de visage, il était indéniable que cette Hitoya était sa fille. Kami, il était père ! Lui ! Quelque part il en était sûr, Tsunade et Orochimaru étaient en train de rire aux éclats sans savoir pourquoi. Une enfant, la sienne, la seule personne au monde avec qui il était lié par le sang depuis que sa mère était morte quand il était Genin. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

D'un côté, Ayame avait déclaré que son époux s'occupait de l'enfant comme si elle était la sienne et il suffisait de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas maltraitée ou malheureuse. Il pouvait donc probablement la laisser ici. Bien sûr, il s'assurerait qu'elle ait de quoi vivre correctement. Après tout c'était sa fille. Et si elle restait ici, elle resterait aussi un secret qui ne pourrait pas être utilisé contre lui et elle n'aurait pas à faire face à des assassins ou des kidnappeurs envoyés par Iwa et les autres Villages pour se venger de lui, comme c'était le cas pour les fils de Sensei. Si ça se trouvait, Ayame voulait simplement le mettre au courant. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-elle se séparer de sa fille ? Oui, c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Il laisserait la majorité de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui à Ayame, après tout il pouvait accomplir sa mission sans, et il irait dormir à l'auberge. Aucune raison de perturber la petite avec sa présence. Et quand il rentrerait à Konoha, il s'arrangerait pour envoyer plus d'argent, de quoi lui assurer une bonne dot et une vie confortable.

« Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais avec les rumeurs de guerre… » continuait Ayame d'un ton mal à l'aise.

C'est vrai ça, reconnut Jiraiya. Kusa n'avait pas les moyens militaires, politiques ou financiers de protéger encore longtemps sa neutralité. Bientôt, le pays serait lui aussi entraîné dans le conflit entre ses deux puissants voisins, envahi par des ninjas étrangers et vu la position de Yamamichi, Hitoya serait en danger. Ce serait plus sûr pour elle d'être derrière les lignes plutôt qu'au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Après tout, quoi qu'il puisse ressentir, c'était tout de même de sa fille dont on parlait et il avait assez de sens des responsabilités pour s'assurer de sa sécurité et de sa santé. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'amener à Konoha. C'était trop dangereux. Elle était trop âgée pour commencer l'Académie en période de guerre et même s'il était sûr qu'on ferait une exception pour sa fille, le poids des attentes de leurs pairs serait considérable. Et elle serait rapidement envoyée sur le terrain comme tous les autres Genins. Et alors, il ne pourrait certainement plus assurer sa sécurité. Il avait vu ce que perdre Nawaki avait fait à Tsunade et il se souvenait trop bien de la mort de sa sœur lors du bref conflit avec Taki. Les pertes de Genins étaient toujours les plus importantes lors d'une guerre. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'amener à Konoha pour qu'elle devienne une kunoichi et meure prématurément sur un quelconque champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser au Village comme civile, pas en période de guerre, pas quand elle offrirait une cible bien trop tentante qui nécessiterait d'assigner à sa protection de précieuses ressources humains, des ressources que Konoha ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser loin des combats. Alors que faire d'elle ?

A côté de lui, Ayame avait fini par se taire, le laissant réfléchir tout en lançant des regards anxieux entre lui et sa fille, mordillant sa lèvre dans son indécision.

Dans la cour, les enfants avaient commencé une ronde, chantant gaiement. L'harmonie quelque peu vacillante de leurs voix provoqua une idée chez Jiraiya. Il savait où il pouvait la laisser, où elle serait en sécurité pour les prochaines années à venir, en attendant que le conflit ne s'achève. Et en plus, il s'assurerait qu'elle soit bien éduquée par la même occasion. Certes, s'il l'emmenait, il lui faudrait faire demi-tour pour la déposer de l'autre côté de la frontière. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il repasserait par Yamamichi à son retour et il ne pouvait certainement pas l'emmener avec lui à Iwa. Il faudrait juste qu'il se presse après son détour et qu'il abandonne sa couverture de Keiichiro, le vendeur ambulant. Il irait plus vite, mais il devrait aussi être plus prudent. L'un dans l'autre, la sécurité de sa fille valait bien ces quelques désagréments non ?

Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait une fille ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant l'attitude qu'avait eue Sakumo quand il avait appris qu'il allait être père. Jiraiya n'avait qu'une envie : crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait une fille et qu'elle était ravissante et qu'elle avait un sourire merveilleux ! Et dire qu'il allait devoir garder son existence secrète jusqu'à la fin de cette fichue guerre…Mmm, mieux valait probablement quand même le dire à Sensei, après tout, il n'était pas immortel.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>** : Vu le nombre de femmes avec qui Jiraiya a couché, ça lui pendait au nez non ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas ?

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, traductions et petites explications :

-Hitoya veut dire « une nuit », je trouve que c'est plutôt approprié vu les circonstances de sa conception

-Yamamichi signifie « route de montagne »

-Ayame veut dire « iris »

-Aki est un prénom mixte et veut dire « automne »

-le _keyaki_ est le nom japonais du zelkova serrata ou zelkova du Japon, un arbre ornemental, ce qui explique son utilisation fréquente comme bonsaï. S'il est laissé grandir normalement, il peut atteindre 30 mètres de haut. Pourvu d'une vie longue (le _Noma Keyaki_ d'Osaka a plus de 1000 ans), cet arbre est très apprécié des Japonais pour la construction de meubles, notamment les _tansu_ (coffres traditionnels japonais), et celle des _taiko_, les fameux tambours japonais. C'est également le symbole de plusieurs villes du pays comme par exemple Warabi, la ville avec la plus forte densité de population du pays (14 044 hab/km²)

Et avant que tous les zoologues me sautent dessus, je sais pertinemment qu'en temps normal les ours ne s'attaquent pas à l'homme et les dévorent encore moins. Mais je rappelle que le monde de Naruto a des aspects très moyenâgeux et qu'à cette époque-là, les loups et les ours mangeurs d'hommes faisaient partie de toute bonne histoire d'horreur.


End file.
